elnea_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Royalty
The King or Queen looks over most of the affairs of the kingdom, while the Crown Royal only attends the opening and closing ceremonies of the Cavalry Tourney. Their Royal Chamber is located inside the Elnea Castle beside the Imperial Knight Chamber, and they work in the Royal Greenhouse. Quests Mobile | Switch Housing While the King or Queen remain in the Royal Chamber, the Crown Royal will move in to a mansion in the Castle St. upon marriage but will later move back to the Royal Chamber when they become the new monarch. Castle St. Mansions, Royal Chamber Ranks *Royal Prince or Princess *Crown Prince or Princess *Prince or Princess Consort (spouse of the Queen/King) *King or Queen Related Dungeons *(1★) Forest Trail *(2★) Deep Woods, Side Tunnel, Old Town Ruins *(3★) Rabidfang Forest, Tunnel Remains, Ruins of Old Town *(5★) Gehnna Forest, The Cave of No Return, Ruins of Carnet *(7★) Miasma Forest, Demon Cave, Forbidden Ruins Royal History _ Joining the Royalty To become a royal, you must have your character marry the Crown Royal. Although this will promote your character to royalty and will enable you to enter 1★-5★ Dungeons, when your Crown Royal spouse becomes the new monarch, your character will not be called the King or Queen alongside their spouse. They will instead be known as the Prince or Princess Consort. Exceptions *Travelers and any royalty cannot marry one another. **If your traveler character became a citizen, marriage to a royal is not available in the first generation. It will be made available in your second generation and onward. *A Corps Soldier cannot marry anyone in the Royal Family. Promotions *'To become the Crown Royal': You must pass down to your next generation character by playing as your firstborn child, the Crown Royal. Passing down to a younger sibling will not allow you to become the next monarch as they only hold the title of 'Royal Prince or Princess', and will leave their position of royalty upon marriage. *'To become the King or Queen': You must wait until your father/mother has passed away to be the next monarch. When this happens, you will become the King or Queen the following day and will automatically leave any job you may have applied for previously. **When you have been promoted as the King or Queen, you will receive the (4★) Royal Sword and the ♦ Roselle Protection SP Skill. Leaving the Royalty *'As the Crown Royal': You cannot leave royalty because you are next in line to the throne. *'As a Royal Prince or Princess': You can leave royalty by marriage. You can choose to marry anyone, including a Scholar or a Knight, except anyone from the Corps. **Although a long process, you can also leave without having to marry anyone. You can do this by applying for either Scholar or Knight, and then attaining the highest rank of either military branch. After winning the rank of Scholar Guru or Imperial Knight Captain, the game will prompt you to move from the Royal Chambers to Scholar Guru's Chamber/Imperial Knight's Chamber during the first day of the new year, which will automatically have your character leave their position as a royal. :::-> Doing this process will allow your character to marry into the Corps since your character will no longer have the restrictions placed on royalty. Job Duties The royal family has a Royal Greenhouse where they can gather honey, fruits and flowers to sell for Bea or exchange for Work Points. However, a Prince, Princess and the Consort of the monarch can also apply for Farmer, Scholar or Knight for additional work. Mobile= |-| Switch= Job Salary If you are a Prince, Princess or the Consort of a monarch, and you work as a Farmer, Scholar or Knight, you do not receive this salary. Your job salary is determined and calculated by the job your character has applied for, and their position in that job. (Please see the bottom of this page or click reference for source citation)This information was obtained from Elnea Wicurio. Royal Events Aside from the general duties of the Royal Family, there are also job events which they participate in. New Year Celebration (D1) Coming-Of-Age Ceremony (D1) Guardsmen Induction Ceremony (D2) Prayer of Fertility (D8) Astral Day Prayer (D20) Guardsmen Closing Ceremony (D29) Council Chairman Election (D30) Cavalry Tourney (D5 & D23) Day 5: Opening Ceremony Day 23: Closing Ceremony Guardsmen Tourney (D5 & D23) Day 5: Opening Ceremony Day 23: Closing Ceremony Elnea Cup Tournament (D5 & D18) Day 5: Opening Ceremony Day 18: Closing Ceremony https://elnea.wicurio.com/ Category:Jobs